


Unexpected Happiness

by Honeypot3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Brothers, Cursed Dean, Family, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 09:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4096414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypot3/pseuds/Honeypot3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Castiel did not expect to take care of a curse Dean and definitely they didn't expect for it to turn out the way it did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unexpected Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Took a minute to get back into my stories...work has been lets just say work. I hope you enjoy please let me know your thoughts.  
> This story is not beta any mistakes are all mine.  
> I do not own these wonderful characters of SPN, but I do enjoy messing with them.  
> Thank you

Unexpected happiness

Chapter 1

Dean padded into the kitchen, wiping the sleep from his eyes. He looked around and saw Sam, who was making coffee “m-morning” giving a big yawn.

Sam looked over and noticed Dean was still wearing pajamas. Sam squinted his eyes looking closer at Dean “hey you ok?” Sam continue to look at Dean’s eyes appear different still looks like Dean but different somehow.

Dean looked up at Sam with his large green eyes “yeah m’fine.” Dean yawns again “can I have pancakes?” He moved over to the table and sat down.

Sam chuckled “I have coffee, but I don’t make pancakes, that’s all you man.” Sam took a sip of his coffee.

Dean looked down “oh.”

Sam noticed something was off, but could not pin point what. “Hey, you want pancakes I’ll make you pancakes ok?”

Dean’s face lit up “really?!”

“Yeah, but don’t complain if they aren’t exactly round.” Sam laughed and began to pull out the ingredients.  
While Sam cooked the pancakes he looked over at Dean “you sure you’re ok? You still look tired.”

Dean shook his head “not sleepy” giving out another big yawn.

Sam could feel something was off about Dean but, could not quite figure out what yet. Sam served up three pancakes onto a plate “here you go as ordered, pancakes.” Sam placed the plate in front of Dean with a smile.

Dean’s eyes open wide “whoa that’s a lot of pancakes!” He grinned “thanks Sammy.” He grabbed his fork and butter knife that was on the table. With very unsteady hands Dean tried to cut into his pancakes, making a variety of cuts.

Sam looked over at Dean, who was struggling with cutting. “I know my cooking is not that bad that you can’t cut through it” with a smile. “Here, let me help before you hurt yourself.” Shaking his head, he took Dean’s knife and fork cut up the pancakes. Sam returned the fork back to Dean “here you go,” Sam was not sure why he helped Dean cut up his food just felt he needed to do it.

“Thanks Sammy!” Dean smiled wide he grabbed the syrup and drizzle it all over his new cut pancakes.

Sam was sitting down drinking his coffee, watching Dean eat. Something looks different he could not figure out why.

“Sammy can I have milk please” with a mouthful of sweet pancakes.

Sam raised his eyebrows with his cup of coffee still at his lips “uh what? You want milk?”

Dean nodded with another fork full of pancakes going into his mouth.

It was a strange request to hear Dean wanting to drink milk, he usually drinks coffee. Sam stood up, went to the cabinets for a glass and went to the fridge for the milk. Sam poured the milk in the glass and placed it in front of Dean. “You don’t want coffee?” Sam stared at Dean as he placed the carton of milk back into the fridge.

Dean giggled “you’re funny Sammy, you not let me have coffee.” Dean grabbed his glass of milk with two hands and drank a few gulps. He put his glass back down on the table and took another bite of his pancakes.

“I don’t let you have coffee? Since when?” Sam was curious about Dean’s answer because so far he has been acting strange this morning.

“Sammy you say I too little for coffee” with raised eyebrows.

“I do? I said you’re too little for coffee? Sam leaned closer to Dean looking into those green eyes.

Dean nodded “all the time, you say I too little for coffee.” He took another bite of his pancake.

“Really, I said that? What else do I say?” Sam was really curious now. I’m not sure if Dean is pranking me or if there is something wrong with Dean.

Dean looked up to the ceiling then back at Sam “you say I too little for go outside by myself, I too little to drive, um I too little to touch the stove, umm?”

Sam chuckled there is no way this is for real Dean must be trying to pull one over on me. “Uh huh, I said you’re too little for all those things.”

Dean nodded, looking Sam in the eyes.

“Ok Dean enough with the jokes ha, ha you had your fun.” Sam chuckled and took a sip of his coffee.

“Sammy, I not joking,” he scowled at Sam.

“Dean stop playing around, what are you like four” Sam laughed.

Dean’s eyebrows raised, then laughed “no! I three.” He held up four fingers, then used his other hand to pull down his pinky now holding up three fingers.

Sam stopped laughing “what you’re not three, Dean you’re in your thirties.”

“No, I not, I three!” Dean slammed his fork on the table.

“Dean cut it out, you’re not three” Sam shook his head. Really, Dean is taking his prank too far.

Dean’s eyes welled up “y-yeah I three” pointing to himself. “You said I three! You say I blow the um candles I be three…you…you say I three” tears started to fall.

Is Dean for real, what the hell is he really crying? Dean doesn’t cry at least not in front of me. Now I feel like a jerk “Dean Ok...ok M’sorry I didn’t mean to upset you.”

Dean wiped the fallen tears from his face “o-ok.”

Sam noticed the scratched on the back of Dean’s left hand “hey, how did you get that?” Sam reached out for Dean’s hand.

Dean pulled his hand away from his face and brought it closer to his chest.

“Let me see it, it looks infected” he looked at it with concern.

Dean shook his head covering the scratch hand with his other hand close to his chest.

This is not Dean I mean he’s not for one to get his wound check, but sooner or later he gets it looked at. There is always a battle to convince him, but this… this is not like Dean at all. Sam sighed “please can I see if the scratch is infected?” holding out his right hand across the table.

“No, you not nice to me” Dean scowled at his brother.

Sam held out his hands in front of him “you’re absolutely right, I wasn’t being nice to you. I shouldn’t have said you’re not three…M’sorry.”  
Dean just stared at his brother.

“So… am I forgiven?” giving Dean his best puppy eyes.

Dean tried to stay mad, but a smile began to form “yeah!”

“Thank you,” Sam proceeded with caution “can I see your scratch?”

Dean looked at his hand and back at his brother then nodded yes. Dean slowly stuck his hand out over to his brother.

Sam smiled “thank you Dean” he carefully looked at the scratch. It appears to be infected its red and a little swollen “uh Dean, how did you get this scratch?”

“Um…I dunno” Dean shrugged “I not member.”

Sam concerns grew noticing his speech is different and he believes he’s three. “Dean you don’t remember?”

“Uh…no…wait! Yeah I do.” Dean licked his lips.

Sam brought himself closer and waited for Dean to finish his sentence.

Dean sat there with a smile.

“Ok you remember how you got the scratch on your hand, could you tell me?”

“Yeah, Crowley’s mommy hurt my hand. She say it was accident and gave my boo-boo kiss to make it better.”

“What Crowley’s mother hurt you? When?” Sam raised his voice a little.

Dean looked down “sorry she say not to tell you, said you be mad. You mad at me?”

What the hell is going on here this is definitely not Dean’s usual behavior and who’s Crowley’s mother? I didn’t think Crowley had a mother. Sam blew out a breath “listen Dean M’not mad at you ok, m’ just concern.” We met with Crowley yesterday and Dean had wonder off hmm…could it have happen then?

Dean looked up quickly “really, you not mad?”

Sam shook his head “no, m’not mad could you tell me how Crowley’s mother scratch you?”

“Her ring hurt me gave me a boo-boo.”

Sam gently rubbed finger over the scratch which was clearly infected.

Dean winced and tried to pull away.

“Sorry, sorry I needed to check it.” Sam kept his hold on Dean’s hand “we need to clean it then put a bandage on it.”

Dean’s eyes widen “no, it’s gonna hurt.”

“I’ll be right back” Sam got up and retrieved the first aid kit and returned to the table. Sam pulled out a few items on to the table.

Dean looked at Sam then at the items he placed on the table Dean swallowed hard.

“Ok let me see your hand.”

Dean shook his head “no.”

“Dean its ok m’ just going to clean it so it won’t get worse, ok?”

“It’s gonna hurt” Dean whined.

Really what is going on with Dean whining is not something he does. I need to figure out what’s going on and fast. Sam cleared his throat I need to try a different approach “um Dean, if you’re three how old am I? Am I one?”

Dean giggled “nooo, you not one” pointing at Sam.

Sam smiled “no, m’not one then how old am I?

Dean thought for a moment then answered “um…you like forty.”

“Forty! You think M’ forty?” Sam had to laugh at that.

Dean nodded yes.

“Ok I have another question who am I to you?” pointing to himself then to Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes “you my Sammy!” then smiled “best big brother ever!”

Sam’s jaw dropped slightly “uh-what...big brother, m’ the big brother?” pointing at himself. Alright this is odd but the situation is Dean believes he’s three and M’ the older brother. Sam sighed I can’t deal with that right now Dean’s wound looks infected, let’s get through that first then move onto the other stuff like figuring out how this mess started. Ok so I need to treat Dean like a three year old “hey Dean I need to look at your scratch” pointing to Dean’s left hand.

Dean looked at his hand then frowned “it’s gonna hurt” he whisper.

“I know, but as your big brother it’s my job to make sure you’re ok and to keep you safe right?”

Dean nodded slowly.

“As your big brother m’ asking could I please check your scratch?”

Dean swallowed look at his hand then back at Sam,

Sam stretched out his hand “please can I see it?”

Dean stretch out his left hand to his brothers with a slight tremble.

“Thank you Dean” Sam pulled out the wet washed cloth “ok m’ going to clean it, this is just water on the wash cloth.”

Dean nodded.

Sam wiped the wound it was definitely infected. The scratch started to open and bleed a little.

“Um…Sammy” Dean’s voice trembled.

“It’s ok Dean, I have to clean it ok” Sam looked at Dean with reassurance.

Dean swallowed “o-oh ok.”

Sam pulls out the Iodine Oh boy this one is going to be different “Dean M’ gonna put medicine on it, so it can keep all the germs out and heal ok?”

Dean looked over at the Iodine his eyes widen and tried to pull his hand back.

“No, Dean I need to put the medicine on. It’s infected and this will help.

Dean shook his head quickly “no I don’t like that one!”

“I know, I know but we need to do it.”

Dean forcefully tried to pull away his eyes swelled with tears “no!”

Sam placed the Iodine down and without thinking scooped up Dean into his lap. He rubbed Dean’s back with small circles “listen do you trust me?”

“Yeah” Dean whisper with a few more tears falling down his face.

Sam placed his hand under Dean’s chin gently pulling his face up wiping the tears away “ok then you need to let me do what’s best for you, can you do that?”

Dean Sat on Sam’s lap quietly for a few minutes before answering “ok.” He held out his shaky hand.

Sam gently wrapped his left arm around Dean and took the hand with the scratch. Sam moisten the gauze pad with the Iodine with his right and wiped it over the small wound a few times.

Dean hissed causing tears to flow down his face “Ow, Ow…Sammy.” He tried to pull himself away, but Sam held him tighter.

“I know, I know almost done. You’re doing great.” M’ trying to finish quickly cause Iodine no matter how old you are stings like a bitch. Sam places a large Band-Aid over the wound “ok all done” Sam rubbed Dean’s arm.

Dean quietly cried into the crook of Sam’s neck.

Sam held him in his arms giving Dean some time to gather himself. Ok now we have to figure out what’s happening with Dean and who is Crowley’s mother. Sam chewed on his lip “um Dean, how you doing buddy?”

Dean had stopped crying and lifted his head up “my boo-boo still hurts a little” he held up his hand for Sam to see.

“Aww m’ sorry about that it will stop hurting in a little bit.” Rubbing Dean’s back “um…Dean could you tell me more about Crowley’s mother?”

Dean shrug “dunno.”

“Could you tell me her name or what she looked like?”

Dean scrunch up his face in deep thought “um…dunno not member, oh wait I member she got red hair” he said with a smile.

“She has red hair ok anything else?”

Dean rubbed his forehead “um…she talked funny.”

“She talked funny, how?”

Dean held out his hands then shrugged “dunno, she talked funny.” He looked at the floor and back up at “can I go play now?”

Sam’s eyebrows raised up “oh…oh yeah sure you can go play.” Sam helped Dean off his lap and watched Dean walked out of the kitchen. Sam rubbed his chin, I believe now Dean must have been cursed by Crowley’s mother whoever she is. Now to figure how to deal with all this, Sam sighed first I’ll call Crowley.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam waited for Dean to be out of ear shot before he dialed Crowley’s number. Dean was in the library building with a few books.

“Hello Moose, two phone calls in two days to what do I owe this pleasure too?”

Sam rolled his eyes at the name Crowley used for him. He didn’t know how to begin “uh…yeah Crowley I have a question?” he licked his lips “I have a little situation and from what I gather it involves your mother?” Sam waited for a response.

Crowley sighed heavy “what did Mother do this time?”

“So you…you have a mother?” Wow I did not think he did I just seen him as Crowley, uh who knew.

“Yes, yes it’s a long story and a pitiful one. So tell me what is it that inexcusable woman has done?”

“Well” Sam scratched the back of his head “um…she kinda did something to Dean and now he thinks he’s three.”

“She what!?” Crowley closed his eyes rubbing his hand across his forehead.

“You heard right, he believes he’s three.”

“So what would you like me to do, baby sit Squirrel?”

“No, I want it reversed and since it’s your mother…” Sam blew out his breath and let that last comment hang there cause what else do you say.

“Fine! I will deal with mother, but it will take some time…she seemed to have wondered off” Crowley had to smile at that since she was driving him bonkers. “I’ll let you know what I can find out.”

The phone clicks off before Sam could reply that’s when he heard Thud, Thud, Thud…he ran over to the library where he seen tons of books on the floor and Dean in the middle of it all “are you ok?”

Dean shrugged with a smile “they fell down.”

Sam scratched his head “ok, we’ll deal with these books first then get dressed.”

Dean quickly dove on the floor picking up as many books his hands can “race ya!” Laughing as the books kept falling from his grips.

Sam had to laugh at that “ok race wow.’

Within minutes all the books were on the table and giggling from trying to knock books out of the others hands.

“I win!” Dean jumped up and down.

“Yeah you did, let’s get you dressed.”

Sam helped Dean get a pair of jeans, shirt, and socks out.

“No Sammy, I want to the blue one” pointing to one of the shirts in the drawer.

Sam rolled his eyes “of course the blue one, what was I thinking.”

“You funny Sammy” causing Dean to giggle.

It’s weird to hear Dean laugh like he’s having fun. I actually like seeing him like this. Sam smiled and handed the blue T-shirt o Dean.

Dean struggled putting his pants on. He was getting frustrated when the pants would not cooperate “ah, come on!”

“Here let me help” Sam reached over pulling Dean’s leg all the way through “there better?”

“Thanks Sammy “he pulled up the pants and tried to button the “ugh!”

Sam shook his head and helped Dean with buttoning his pants then helped put on his shirt “ok, we good now?”

Dean nodded and put on his own socks “ta da!” then Dean started to squirm.

“You ok?” Sam’s eyebrows furrowed.

Dean nodded but continue to squirm.

Sam’s eyes widen, please tell me he’s potty trained. “Um Dean, do you need to use the bathroom?” Please let him be potty trained, please.

“Um…yeah” and took off for the bathroom “Sammy I need help.”

Sam ran to the bathroom to see Dean squirming and fiddling with his pants button.

M’ glad I didn’t put a belt on him. He unfasten the button then stood back to give Dean some privacy.

Dean sighed “ah, better now” he pulled up his pants and washed his hands. Dean stood in front of Sam looking at his brother then his button.

“Oh you need help with your button?”

Dean nodded.

Sam fasten his pants button “there done.”

Dean looked up and smiled “thanks Sammy!”

Sam watched him hop down the hall.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam was exhausted they had just finish lunched. He cleaned up the kitchen while he sent Dean to watch T.V. it’s weird to see Dean smile and relaxed. We played hide and seek, pretended to be superheroes, and we also pretended to search for bad guys take them to jail. At first I wasn’t sure about this whole three year old thing, but after seeing Dean so happy without a worry of the world…it’s been a long time since Dean let loose like that. When we were kids he use to pretend play with me unless Dad was around then it was back to Dean the solider. Sam sigh I think this maybe a good thing…for a little while at least I hardly think Dean would agree if he knew he was turned into a three year old. Sam was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a crash followed by “Ow!” Sam ran into the living room where he had left Dean who was now sitting on the floor holding his left elbow with tears on his face. “Dean what happen” he knelt down by Dean.

“I-I-…I fell” more tears streaming down his cheeks.

Sam wiped his tears with his thumb “aww you fell…wait how did you fall?”

Dean looked down “I jumping.”

Sam bit down on the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling cause apparently jumping on the couch was a no-no and Dean looked adorable with bottom lip sticking out. “Um it’s alright, can you tell me where it hurts?”

Dean lifted his left arm exposing the elbow, sniffle “got boo-boo here.”

Sam could see a bruise forming “let’s put ice on that wait here.”

Dean nodded and wiped away the remaining tears.

Sam returned with the icepack wrapped in the kitchen towel “here let’s try this.” He handed Dean the ice pack.

Dean looked up with innocent eyes still glossed.

I forgot he’s three, um ok new plan Sam sat down on the sofa “C’mere buddy” padded the seat next to him.

Dean immediately jumped up and planted himself on Sam’s lap.

Sam’s eyes widen “oh…ok…this works too.” Dean maybe a three year old mentally, but physically he weighs like my big brother I guess it’s a good thing m’ taller. Sam wrapped his arms around Dean pulling him in closer. He placed the icepack on Dean’s elbow.

Dean winced.

“Sorry buddy” readjusted the icepack “better?”

Dean nodded and laid his head in the crook of Sam’s neck. With a few sniffles “thanks Sammy.” Slowly breathing out and snuggling even closer curling his feet up.  
He ran his right hand thru Dean’s hair giving a kiss on his forehead “your welcome buddy.” Sam held onto Dean quietly watching the T.V. but not really watching just sitting there enjoying the closeness. Sam listen to Dean’s breathing even out and realizing Dean fell asleep, it brought a smile to his face. Sam lean back looking down at Dean he looks so peaceful like this, I can’t remember Dean ever sleeping like this. Sam felt his heart swell he suddenly felt the need to protect his brother more than before. For right now he’s responsible for the welfare of his brother, Sam leaned down gave a kiss to Dean’s forehead. Sam adjust Dean unto the couch and very carefully slipped himself out. Sam froze a few times when he thought Dean stirred but false alarm.

I called Cas earlier, he was not pleased about Dean’s new situation and was on his way. I asked for him to pick up a few things before he gets here Dean needed a few things. Cas should be here by the time Dean wakes up from his nap. Sam shook his head with a smile and went back to putting the books they had stacked on the table earlier onto the shelf.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. We're still three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> this is not beta any mistakes are all mine.

Chapter 2…We’re still three.

Cas arrived dropping the shopping bags onto the library table “hello?”

Sam came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee “hey Cas, thanks for coming so quickly.”

“I would have been here sooner, but I had some difficulty in choosing what was appropriate for a three year old.” Cas began to pull out items from the bags.

Sam took a sip of his coffee then set it down to help with the items in the bags. “Thanks again Cas um…Dean didn’t really have much to play with and not sure how long he’s going to be like this.”

“Well I got him coloring books, paper, and crayons” holding up the items. “I also found some small cars along with action figures.

“Ooh you got him Batman he’s going to love that.” Sam turned it over in his hand. “Ha you found him dinosaurs too, he’s going to love it!” Sam smiled wide.

“I also got him boats and bubbles for bath time. I wasn’t sure which Sippy cup he would like so I bought two a green one with dinosaurs on it and a blue one with sports equipment on them.” Cas looked at the items then looked back up at Sam “where is Dean?”

“Uh, I have him in his room watching a children’s movie on the lap top.” Sam picked up his coffee cup took a few sips “Dean! Dean someone is here to see you.”  
“How is Dean anyway?”

Sam chuckled “you’ll see.” Actually it has been good having Dean like this it’s weird, but at the same time Dean is not so stressed and I haven’t had to argue with him about the never ending world problems. I can’t believe M ’saying this, but this three year old Dean maybe a good thing…for a little while anyway. Sam was pulled from his thoughts when he heard someone running in the hall.

Cas looked up to see Dean climbing down the steps one foot at a time.

“Cas! Cas! Cas!” Dean jumped the last step and ran towards Cas then leaped into his arms.

“Oofh, Oh my” Cas barely caught Dean not realizing Dean would have thrown himself. Cas strength was able to hold Dean in his arms “hello Dean.”

Dean looked into Cas’s eyes and smiled big “hiya Cas I missed you.” Wrapping his arms around Cas’s neck.

Cas smiled, this Dean is very cheerful unlike the older Dean who has his reasons not to greet anyone this way. “I – I missed you as well.” Cas gently hugged back unsure of this new greeting.

Sam watched his brother with amazement. “Hey Dean, Cas brought you something.”

Dean released his hug and looked into Cas’s blue eyes “you did! What you get me!” Dean wiggled himself until Cas put him onto the floor.

“They are on the table, Sam said you might like some new things.”

“Oh wow, I play with them!?” Dean eyes pleaded towards Cas and Sam.

“Of course Cas got them for you. We can help you take them out of the packages. What do you say to Cas?” Sam waited for Dean to answer before opening any of the toys.

Dean turned to Cas and hugged him “thank you Cas!” Dean let go and looked at Cas “you play with me?”

“I-I don’t-“

“Please” Dean’s eyes became more round and glossy.

I have a difficult time saying no to Dean especially when he looks at me with those eyes. Even the older Dean gives that look when trying to convince me to do something. “Oh, alright I can play.”

“Yay! Come on.” Dean gathers some of the toys Sam had opened while he was asking Cas to play.

“Have fun you two, I’ll go make dinner while you play.” Sam was amazed about himself how easily he fell into the big brother role. Sam took the rest of the things Cas brought to the kitchen and put the groceries away.

Cas watched Dean drive his car along the area rug in the living room. Cas followed Dean’s lead “Vroom, where should we drive too?”

“Um, this way we get the bad guys” Dean giggled as he rolled his car thru the carpet.

They played with the cars and action figure for an hour. Sam watched them as Dean laughed when Cas rolled his car and pretended it blew up. At some point Cas removed his trench coat and continue to play.

“Guys it’s time for dinner” Sam called out and headed back into the kitchen to get the dishes.

“Come on Cas, Sammy make s’getti.” Dean jumped up and waited for Cas to get up.

“Oh, but I-“Cas looked at Dean who had those pleading eyes “yes let’s have dinner” smiling at Dean.

“Here I help.” He took Cas’s hand and helped pull him up.

Dean held Cas’s hand while going into the kitchen. “Cas you sit there, ok” pointing to the chair on the right.

Cas sat down and Dean sat next to him.

“Here we go” Sam sat a plate in front of Dean along with one of his new Sippy cups filled with milk.

“Ooh I get new cup, thank you.” Dean grabbed his new cup and takes a sip “Mmmm” smiled and puts his cup back down. Dean tried a few attempts to get the spaghetti onto his fork. He only succeeded getting one or two pieces into his mouth. Dean immediately use his free hand to pick up some of the noodles bringing it to his mouth “Mmmm…yummy.”  
Sam mouth dropped open. Dean has always been a messy eater, but this…this is just wow. Sam got up to get a few paper towels he wet one and squeezed out the excess water and walked it over to Dean. “Oh man you’re a mess” Sam wipes his face and hands with the wet towel.

Dean smiled wide.

Sam couldn’t keep a serious face “ok I get it you’re three.” He wiped Dean’s face with the dry towel “there somewhat cleaner, how about I cut up the spaghetti to help you out.”

Dean nodded and watched Sam cut up his noodles and was handed spoon.

“Ok now try to get most of it in your mouth.” Sam smiled and tap Dean on the nose.

Dean giggled “I love s’getti” and scooped some into his mouth. His free hand still picked up a few pieces that fell off the spoon.

Sam shook his head “glad you like it.”

Once dinner was done Sam had to hold Dean from escaping from the kitchen. Dean had spaghetti sauce on his face and hands. Sam pulled a few pieces of noodles from Dean’s hair. How that got there he’ll never know. “Then hold still I need to clean you up.” Sam held Dean’s hands under the running water while Cas scooped up water and wiped his face.

“Ugh, all done…all done” Dean squirmed his body to get free.

Sam couldn’t help himself he busted out laughing. I can’t believe this is Dean this is so unbelievable.

Cas looked over at Sam cocking his head and Seen before him Dean being held by Sam with sauce all over his face, Cas began to chuckle. For once this was not a life or death situation it was simply a family having dinner.

Dean looked at both men “What’s so funny?”

Both Cas and Sam laughed harder.

“Nothing buddy, everything is fine. Here let’s dry those hands.” Sam took the dish towel dried Dean’s hands “go and play we’ll be there in a minute.”

Dean looked at the two men then left out of the kitchen hoping.

Both men finally stopped laughing “Cas I don’t know about you, but as strange as it is to have Dean” he gesture towards the kitchen door “to have Dean three I guess it could be worse.” Sam wiped the water off the counter.

“I believe you are correct Sam, as much as this should be a problem …it’s-it’s good to see Dean carefree and happy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean was on the floor of the living room playing cars when he heard a phone ring. He crawled over to Cas’s trench coat searching the pockets for the sound. Dean pulled out the phone and could see a name, but could not read it. Dean stared at the phone as it rang, trying to make out the word. The phone stopped ringing Dean shrugged his shoulders and placed the phone on the couch. The phone rang again with the same letters Dean could not read. Dean picked up the phone pushed and slid his finger on the screen. The ringing stopped Dean held the phone to his ear “hello?”

“Hello Castiel, I have been-“

“This not Cas, this Dean!”

“Oh Dean, why do you have Castiel’s phone? Is he alright?”

Dean immediately didn’t like this woman and hung up the phone.

The phone rang again Dean huffed and answered the phone again “hello?”

“Dean, this is Hannah I would like to speak with Castiel please.”

Dean looked at the phone and spoke “Cas busy…go away.” Dean hung up. He knew it wasn’t nice to talk to people that way, but he really didn’t like Hannah. The phone rang again “What!”

Dean, I need to speak with Castiel immediately.”

“Why?” Dean looked at Cas’s trench coat picked it up and walked with it to his room still holding the phone. He could hear Hannah talking, but was more concern with what he was doing. His thoughts were brought back to the voice on the phone.

“-I need Castiel to come-“

“No, Cas not go!” Dean hung up the phone and went back to the living room. He tucked the phone under the cushion of the couch and went back to playing,  
Sam and Cas walked into the living room.

“Dean what you doing?” Sam sat down on the floor next to Dean.

“I play with cars, see” showing Sam.

“Do you like the cars Dean?” Cas asked when he sat down on the other side of Dean.

“Yeah, they my favorite.” Dean rolled the car on the area rug when a muffled phone rang.

“What the hell is that?” Sam looked round for where the sound was coming from.

Cas also began to look “here.” Cas pulled up the cushion on the couch “it’s my phone, why is it under here?” Cas seen Hannah’s name across the screen “Hello?” Cas held up a finger and gesture he was leaving the area for a moment “yes Hannah, what?”

Sam nodded and turned his attention to Dean. Sam picked up one of the cars and noticed Dean was being too quiet. “You alright?” Sam carted his fingers through Dean’s hair.

Dean nodded, but kept his focus on his car on the floor.

Cas returned and did not appear pleased “Dean.”

Dean did not respond he kept his focused on his car on the floor.

“Dean I just got off the phone with Hannah, she stated you were very rude with her.”

“He what? When?” Sam looked at Cas then looked back at Dean. “Dean could you tell us what happen?”

Dean kept his focus on his car and shook his head.

Cas stepped closer his voice was stern when he spoke. “Dean explain yourself. Why were you rude with Hannah?”

Dean was balling one of his fist, his breathing was quickening, and his eyes welled up, but he would not answer.

“I must go, Hannah has been calling and I’m needed in Heaven.” Cas looked around “where is my coat?” then he look over at Dean. “Dean” the voice was still stern.

Dean’s head snapped up “Go! Just Go! I not play with you no more! You not my friend, you leave me!” Tears rolled down Dean’s face. He stood up and threw his car at Cas and ran off to his room.

Cas was stunned as the car missed him “Dean?”

Sam didn’t know what really happened. Sam stood up “I’ll talk to him” walking towards his brother’s room.

“I don’t understand” he looked at the car on the floor. He picked it up twirling it in his fingers.

Sam walked to Dean’s room. I don’t get why Dean’s behaved that way. Sam blew out his breath before entering Dean’s room. The site he seen before him was heartbreaking, Dean was facing down sobbing into pillow. M’ still not use to this new Dean he sat himself next to Dean on his bed. He placed his hand on Dean’s back “Dean, buddy talk to me what’s going on?”

Dean was sobbing hard “Ca-Cas n-not like-like me!”

“Oh, Dean C’mere” Sam pulled Dean into his arms giving Dean some time to settle down. “Cas cares for you very much.” Sam caress Dean’s back “Can you tell me what happened out there?”

Dean took a deep breath and curled up closer to Sam “I-I not like Hannah, she-she not nice.”

Sam bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling. Even older Dean didn’t care for Hannah, but I wonder why his younger self doesn’t. “Why don’t you like Hannah?”

Dean didn’t answered just hiccupped.

Sam pulled Dean slightly away and lifted his chin to see his face. “Dean what was it that made you so upset that you threw your car at Cas?”

Dean tried to pull away, but Sam would not let go. “Sh-she make my Cas go away. Cas go away and not come back and…and leave me” more tears rolled down his cheeks.

“Dean you understand Cas has responsibility and he has to attend to them, it’s…it’s like his job.” Sam wiped his tears away “look Dean, Cas cares for you very much. Sometimes he has to leave, but I know you are very important to him.” I can’t say Cas always returns cause it may not happen and I really don’t want to upset him with lies.

Dean hiccupped “I-I am?”

“Yes Dean you are very important to me.” Cas stood at the door way.

Dean looked over at Cas “you like me? You not mad?”

Cas walked over to the bed reached over and ran his fingers through Dean’s hair. “Yes Dean I like you very much and no I am not mad at you. It’s I who should be apologizing I should have not yelled at you.” Cas smiled and held out the car Dean had thrown earlier.

“Dean smiled wide “I sorry Cas.” He reached and hug Cas’s waist “so you not leave me?”

Cas smiled and wrapped his arms around Dean “no I do not need to leave, all is forgiven.” Cas seen Sam smile and mouthed “thank you” Cas nodded. “I understand it’s time for someone to have a bubble bath?”

Dean looked up “bubbles! Me I take a bath!” Dean let go and almost fell off the bed.

Strong hands reached for Dean “whoa buddy slow down.” Sam laughed “Cas will get your bath ready and you and I will get your pajamas ok?”

Dean clapped with delight “ooh, ooh I get my new toys too?”

“I will get them, you stay with Sam and I’ll meet you in the bathroom.”

Dean nodded “help me Sammy!” He tried to tug off his shirt.

Sam chuckled “ok slow down.” Sam collected Dean’s pajamas and walked Dean to the bathroom. Cas was already there with a tub filled with bubbles and toys.

Dean’s eyes widen “wow!” Sam helped take off his clothes and into the tub.

“Do you like it?” Cas smiled, I like to see Dean happy. I spoke with Hannah and informed her Dean was more important right now and if I am needed, they could contact me by phone. I will assist with any problems, but I won’t leave Dean until he returns back to himself. Cas was pulled from his thoughts when he heard Dean giggle. Dean was gathering bubbles in his hands and blowing them in the air. Cas bent down mimicking Dean’s actions “you like that?”

Dean nodded with excitement.

Sam leaned into the door jam. It’s amazing to just to see Dean like this. Sam smiled watching his big or say little brother interact with Cas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Dean’s bath they were all sitting down on the couch watching one of the movies. Sam looked down and noticed Dean’s eyes slowly closing. “Hey buddy, I think I’s time for bed. It’s getting late.”

Dean yawn “I not tired” rubbing his eyes.

Sam smiled “uh huh sure you’re not, how about I make you some special milk?”

Dean yawned again then nodded.

Sam left for the kitchen. Dean leaned into Cas’s side lazily watching the movie. Cas wrapped his arms around him.

Sam returned with a Sippy cup filled with the special milk.

Dean took it with a smile “thank you Sammy.”

Sam sat back down next to Dean.

Dean leaned his head on Cas’s chest and drank his milk.

Ten minutes later Sam looked over to see Dean’s asleep and Sippy cup in his hands.

“What was in the special milk?” Cas pulled the Sippy cup out of Dean’s hand.

“Oh um it’s warm milk with honey and cinnamon. Dean use to make it for me when I was little when I couldn’t sleep” he chuckled at the memory.

Cas pressed a kiss on Dean’s forehead causing Dean to squirm closer. “How do you suppose we get him to bed?”

Sam stood up stretched his arms upward “ahh.” Feeling the kinks leaving his lower back “well I guess I’ll have to carry him.” Sam looked at his brother and tried to figure the best method to carry him. “Ok I got it” Sam placed his left arm under Dean’s knees and his right arm around Dean’s back and scooped Dean up and close to his body. Dean leaned his head on Sam’s shoulder. “Whoa he’s not as heavy as he should be, but he’s still heavy.” Sam walked Dean to his room and Cas followed behind. Sam laid Dean down and pulled the blanket over his body. “Good night buddy” carted his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“N’ght Sammy” came out muffled words with Dean’s eyes still closed “n’ght Cas.”

“Good night Dean, sleep well” Cas reached down and adjusted the blanket. He leaned down and gave a gentle kiss on Dean’s forehead.

They walked out leaving Dean’s door open just in case he needed them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later Sam looked up from his lap top at a sight he never thought he see. His brother descending down the stairs one foot at a time dragging Cas’s trench coat with him. “Hey buddy, what you doing up?”

Dean walks into the library where he sees tear stains on his face. “Aww did you have a bad dream?” Sam stood up and wrapped his arms around Dean.

Dean nodded into Sam’s chest “y-yeah.”

Sam pulled away to look into those green eyes “aww, you want to tell me what it was about?”

“I got scared, I dream bad dream. I wake up and not see you and not see Cas.” Fresh tears fell down his face.

Sam hugged him tighter “m’ sorry you had a bad dream. Cas and I are right here we haven’t gone anywhere. It was just a dream.”

Cas walked in seeing Dean wrapped in Sam’s arms. “Is everything ok?”

“Yeah, Dean had a bad dream.”

Dean pulled away “Cas you not leave?”

Cas walked up to Dean “no, I told you I would not leave you and I meant it.” He smiled at Dean.

Dean’s eyes grew wider and rounder filling with tears “in bad dream we um…walk with lots of trees and um… we fight scary people that look like this.” Dean raised his hands making his hands into claws like motion and showed his teeth. “And um…um…we fight them and we um…um…in water.” Dean gripped Cas’s trench coat closer to his body “and then, then you let go my hand and you not come with me” More tears came down.

Cas immediately reached out and embraced Dean “I am so sorry you had such a bad dream. I am right here I won’t leave you.”

Dean sniffled into Cas’s shoulder “I- I get sad.”

“I know little one, it was just a dream.” Cas looked over at Sam who was concerned. “Here let’s get you back to bed and we will stay with you ok?”

Dean nodded and took Cas’s hand leading him back to his room.

Cas placed the blanket back on Dean who still has the trench coat cuddle next to him. Cas smiled “I see you have claimed my coat.”

Dean held the trench coat tighter “ye-yeah I like it, it makes me feel safe.”

Don’t worry you may keep it as long as you need it.” Cas sat next to Dean with his back against the headboard. Cas ran his fingers across Dean’s forehead letting his grace take away the nightmare.

Dean sighed at the warm sensation and slowly closed his eyes.

“Sleep little one I’ll be here when you wake up.” Cas smiled when he sees Dean relax more and drifted off to sleep.

Sam stood at the door way of Dean’s room with his arms crossed “how’s he doing?”

“Better I use my grace to ease the nightmare away.”

“Was his dream about Purgatory?” Sam walked into the room sitting himself at the foot of Dean’s bed.

Cas sighed “yes, I-“

“Look Cas, Dean forgave all that a long time ago.”

Cas nodded “it still feels awful.”

“Cas, you can’t beat yourself up about it ok. Dean knows you will be there for him even though he would never truly say it.

Cas smiled “Dean does seem to have some difficulty expressing his emotions.” Cas ran his fingers through Dean’s hair “I do know he is a good man and will protect others no matter what. That’s how he shows he cares not with words, but with his actions.

Sam chuckled “yeah that’s Dean alright.” Sam sees Dean cuddling the trench coat “uh Cas I really don’t think you’re getting your coat back anytime soon.” Gesturing over at Dean.

Cas smile widen “no, no I am not. He says it makes him feel safe.”

“Well it seems to be working.” Sam sighed “today was fun, this particular curse doesn’t seem to be too bad. I mean it’s not ideal, but it’s not a bad thing. Right?”

Cas looked down at Dean who was sound asleep. “No, this one allows Dean to relax a bit, to be freer.”

Sam stood up “well I have to admit I wasn’t expecting to be happy about this situation and if Crowley can’t reverse this right away I’ll be ok with it.” Sam scratched at his chin “yeah it’s been nice to have Dean rely on me…does that make me selfish?”

Cas shook his head “no, it makes you his brother. Dean doesn’t allow anyone to take care of him, he usually feels the need to be the protector not the protected. This here maybe what he requires even if Crowley’s mother meant it as a curse.”

“Yeah, you’re right I guess I will enjoy taking care of him until it’s over.” Sam gave a yawn rubbing the back of his head “hey Cas m’ heading to bed it’s been a long day. Dean kept me busy all day m’ exhausted.” Sam walked closer to Dean ruffled his hair lightly “and I loved it, goodnight buddy.” Sam leaned down and gave Dean a kiss on his forehead. “Night Cas see you in the morning.” Sam stretched with another yawn.

“Night Sam I will look over Dean a he sleeps and yes I know he has told me multiple times it creeps him out.” Cas smiled wide wiggling his eye brows.

Sam laughed and left the room.

Cas watched Dean sleep so calmly and he whisper “Good night Dean, today was an unexpected happiness that I am glad I did not miss. It was a joy to take care of you little one.” That brought a smile to his face as Dean curled into him. “Sleep well little one.”


End file.
